Alice Cullen in Wonderland
by LawRyn
Summary: what would happen if Alice cullen were to fall down a rabbit whole and find herself in Wonderland? read to find out Twilight - Alice in Wonderland cross over!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything to do with Twilight or Alice in Wonderland!(but you can be sure if I did I would be the happiest girl alive)**

please review when you're finished reading! I will try and post frequeantly, but I'm kinda slow sometimes with this kinda stuff

oh and I love my beta n3v3rm0re she is the bestest

* * *

The thrill of the chase was what I lived for. Just to feel the adrenaline rush as I hunted down whatever small pray there was. The feel of the wind blowing past my ears and through my short hair was exhilarating. My feet barely touched the ground as I sped my way through the forest, making not a sound. 

Today's victim had bounded across my path while I was out hunting with my beloved Jasper. Giving me a quick nod, which I knew he would, he set off for home. So now I was sailing after the poor little white rabbit that had dared bound across my trail. Rabbit wasn't nearly as satisfying as other, much larger prey, but its quick feet and lithe movements made the hunt oh-so-much more enjoyable. Of course if I wanted to, the helpless rabbit would be mine in less than a second, but where was the fun in that?

I chased the rabbit into a small meadow and watched it disappear down a small rabbits hole before I could comprehend what was going to happen. My primal instincts still in control, I crawled my way into the tight space after it. It was dark, but I could still see, one of the great vampire traits. I could see my breath hang in the air before me, yet I kept following that pestering little rabbit. Then before my ability could tell me what was about to happen, I was falling through utter blackness and what seemed like loosing conciousness, which is impossible for vampires...


	2. the white rabbit sort of

Okay so even though I know it's against my Betas (n3r3m0re) wishes and she will kill me later... I really wanted to post this they way it was, sort of I did change some things. I know it's short but I leave them shorter so I post more and it appears longer...

**We've been over this, I do not own Twilight OR Alice in Wonderland.**

(A big merci to n3v3rm0re once again)

* * *

When I opened my eyes I found myself in a very dim place. Had I actually lost consciousness? That was certainly impossible, I was a vampire. I must have just hit my head very, very hard. I stood up to make sure nothing was wrong and shook my head to clear it. Wherever I was immediately started spinning before my eyes, and the strangest part was my head actually hurt! I couldn't remember that last time I'd ever felt physical pain. I waved my hand in front of my face to make sure that I hadn't reacted to some weird rabbit blood…

Something was off as I watched the flesh coloured hand go back and forth as my eyes followed it. I stopped the movement and began to brush off the dirt when I did a double take. Was my hand actually pink? The normal alabaster colour had somehow transformed into a healthy pink. Actually pink, a living pink! Still there was no blood flow but at least I appeared human on the outside.

'Okay Alice,' I muttered to myself. 'Get a grip. This isn't real, it's just another evil vampire playing a cruel mind game. Must be a power or something…like Aro's. It put me into a strange hallucination.'

"To whom are you speaking?" A mysterious voice asked.

I looked around, in utter confusion; there was nobody in this weird place. Come to think of it the place certainly was odd. It was a vast plain with no bumps or curves, with nothing in sight. No trees or bushes or even flowers! Both the sky and the ground had a chessboard pattern that made my head spin by just looking at it. Come to think of it, anyone would have a hard time walk, or even moving in a place like this.

"I do believe I asked you a question, Miss," said the voice again, sounding more familiar. "With whom were you speaking?" I spun again to come face to face with the last person I would expect to see in this strange place. Jasper.

"Jasper, honey?" I asked, completely surprised.

I scrutinized his face. There was something different about it. Then I noticed it. There were six thin, almost invisible whiskers sprouting from the sides of his nose. Had he stuck them there as some kind of joke, to mock me for chasing a small little rabbit? Then I saw that his eyes had turned blue, not an icy blue like most would expect, but a happy clear skies blue that made me want to smile. What was going on? Surely he had put in contacts, but what sort of game was he playing. Lastly, utter shock and amazement crashed down on me as I saw that his normal human ears had been replaced with two long white rabbit ones. This was getting ridiculous! How had he done that? After a second glance I realized that they were real, one of them had actually twitched, then moved to the side. This was getting weird, even to weird for me.

"Jasper!" I giggled, slightly hysterical. "Jasper why are you dressed like a rabbit?" I tried to calm myself down with giggles, hoping it truly was a joke and not real.

He tilted his head to look at me. "Miss," he said in a very serious way. "To whom were you referring?"

Miss? Who was he calling Miss? Jasper had never been that polite and he had certainly never called me Miss. It dawned on me that he seemed like one of those uptight British men in the old movies – well, old for people like Bella – who smoke cigars and run banks.

"Stop playing around Jasper, I'm talking to you! And stop calling me Miss, you're acting really weird." I said, still attempting to shake off my worries with laughter

"Who is this Jasper you speak of, Miss? I am the White Rabbit," he replied in the same serious, uptight tone. "I am here to be your guide Miss. Now could you please follow me we are very late indeed." He pulled out a pocket watch and tapped at it to emphasize his point.

Late for what? Guide for what? I was now not only lost, I was lost, confused and my husband was not acting like my husband. He was a rabbit! My Jasper, had turned himself into a rabbit. When I got back home Carlisle would hear about this. 'I bet Emmett had put Jasper up to this' I fumed to myself.

"Miss, would you please follow me." Jasper said again turning around. Follow him where? This whole place was just a big empty chessboard! I looked at him and concentrated, no visions came. I didn't even get that little tingly feeling deep inside my stomach that usually happened. Though I guess I should have seen that coming, with or without my visions.

I looked down at my feet and gulped, what was wrong with me? Then I saw it. Out of the tops of my eyes I could just barely see the large white fluffy cotton ball that rested just above Jaspers rear end.

"Jasper you have a tail!" I screeched. He simply gave me a sharp gaze that told me to follow and stop with the ridiculous chattering. I had never seen Jaspers face give off so many feelings in one look, usually he just sent wave after wave of the emotion until I finally got the point.

I could barley contain the giggles that threatened to escape my mouth. I was tempted to just stand there and watch it wiggle with his butt as he walked, yet somehow my legs struck out in front of me and I began to follow him, down the chessboard plains towards nowhere. Well at least that's what it seemed like.


End file.
